objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lightbulb
Lightbulb, labeled The Bright Leader, is a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity. She was placed on Team Epic and is the team leader. She returned in Inanimate Insanity II and once again is the team leader of The Bright Lights. Personality Lightbulb is a goofy, fun-loving, enthusiastic, free-spirited and optimistic character. Lightbulb is greatly known for her goofy and ludicrous attitude, given that when she returned for Inanimate Insanity II, her character had completely changed from the clumsy and ditzy leader of Season 1's Team Epic to a more comical and almighty chief and commander of Team Bright Lights. This makes Lightbulb the only person in the series to be captain in S1 and S2. She's also known as a tomboy. Given that Lightbulb's personality is quite erratic and unpredictable, Lightbulb may appear as a brilliant leader one moment, but then become a senseless clown in an instant. Lightbulb takes great pride in being in control, almost addicted to leadership, although she has shown to be quite careless of her actions as well. Lightbulb displays her tyranny whilst in a constant feud with Paintbrush, as she will use her superiority to make decisions for the team, and even send contestants to the Calm Down Corner. She will also often display eccentric displacement, in one manner, she will believe that standing still throughout an entire challenge will cause her to win. Disregarding her leadership, Lightbulb is a generally kind and benevolent player, with a large love for cookies and other strange foods. Appearance Lightbulb resembles a large class Incandescent Light Bulb, an electric light which produces light with a wire filament heated to a high temperature by an electric current passing through it until it glows. Her face appears on her glass bulb, which is large and shiny yellow. Within her glass bulb, she has a stem sticking out above her metal sleeve. Lightbulb's arms and legs protrude out of her grey metal twisted sleeve, followed by an electric foot contact between her legs. Names In Other languages *Italian: Lampadina *Romanian: Bec *Portuguese: Lâmpada *Spanish: Lámpara *French: Lampe *Japanese: 電球 (Denkyū) *Russian: Лампочка (Lampochka) Fanfiction Headcanons Ze Tossere *Lightbulb has Type 2 diabetes *Lightbulb is an occasional cigarette smoker MixelsFan1973 * Lightbulb is 17 years old * Lightbulb has a pack of cigarettes somewhere in her house Where Lightbulb is from * Toronto, Ontario, Canada (LightbulbTheCanadian) * Moscow, Russia (Killercat2004) * United Kingdom (VanillaMarbles) * California, America (WonderDuster) * Paris, France (DESWaffle5) * New Jersey, America (RachelDrawz) * Minnesota, America (Meikofan) * New York City, NY (NLG343) * Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada (U4Again) * Los Angeles, California (TheRobloxianGuy67) * Charlotte, North Carolina (BrownFamily1108) * Barton, Lancashire - but moved to Milwaukee, Wisconsin at the age of 6 (Diamond-Jubilee) * The borders of Sweden and Norway (ScribbledEggs) * Fayetteville, North Carolina (KittyFan2004) * Buffalo, New York (Opinduver) * Boston, Massachusetts (Tamagoyaki) * Lafayette, Louisiana (Ze Tossere) * Perth, Western Australia, Australia (Garagarahebi) * Newcastle, NSW, Australia (memes) * Islamabad, Pakistan * Maribor, Slovenia (WheeliumThe2nd) * Des Monies, Iowa (MrFlamerBoy) * Copenhagen, Denmark (Hanjax70) Names * Licia Johannson (Doomes.desean) * Liam Prince-Jacobs (NLG343) * Linda Johnson (BrownFamily1108) * Lucy Bright (Diamond-Jubilee) * Landa Britter (ScribbledEggs) * Lana Warren (KittyFan2004) * Lucy "Bhutan" Shine (GameboyNextGeneration) * Lauren Kosmatka (Opinduver) * Livia Brightantan * Laurel Zelenko (Tamagoyaki) * Lara Delacroix (Ze Tossere) * Leni Manson (Garagarahebi) * Layla Holt (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * Charli Robinson (memes) * Lauren Watson (WheeliumThe2nd) * Lily Brightsen (Hanjax70) Date of Births * June 25, 1993 (EpicPersonCool) * July 12, 1998 (WonderDuster) * May 6, 2004 (TanbirdTheArtist) * February 16, 1996 (U4Again) * March 24, 2000 (NLG343) * December 9, 1999 (BrownFamily1108) * August 23, 1985 (Diamond-Jubilee) * July 14, 1988 (ScribbledEggs) * July 4, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * February 2, 1991 (Opinduver) * September 1, 2007 (Pinekones) * April 6, 1999 (ChocolateBliss) * May 14, 1993 (Insanimate Inmaity Darren) * July 19, 1998 (Hanjax70) * November 9, 1995 (Tamagoyaki) * January 26, 1989 (LightbulbTheCanadian) * January 6, 1985 (Ze Tossere) * August 26, 1994 (Garagarahebi) * January 7, 1979 (FlorasAreReallyCool228) * March 8, 1980 (memes) * March 25, 1995 (MasterPad773) * January 17, 1986 (TheGamerAlex2004) * June 26, 2003 (WheeliumThe2nd) Ethnic Background * Welsh, with hints of Scottish and French descent (U4Again) * Anglo-American, with hints of Canadian, Scots-Irish, Cornish, Manx + Danish ancestry (Diamond-Jubilee) * English, Scottish, German and Jewish (KittyFan2004) * Polish (Opinduver) * English, French, French-Canadian, Anglo-American (NLG343) * Ukrainian, Swedish, and Macedonian (Tamagoyaki) * French-Canadian (LightbulbTheCanadian) * French and Scottish (Ze Tossere) * Scottish and German with hints of Aboriginal Australian and Danish (Garagarahebi) * African-American (Mallory-Makabray) * Slovakian-Slovenian (WheeliumThe2nd) Nationality * American (NLG343, TheRobloxianGuy67, RachelDrawz, WonderDuster, BrownFamily1108, KittyFan2004, Opinduver, Tamagoyaki, Ze Tossere, WheeliumThe2nd) * Canadian (U4Again, LightbulbTheCanadian) * English-American (Diamond-Jubilee) * Norwegian (ScribbledEggs) * Australian (Garagarahebi, memes) Religion * None (KittyFan2004, WheeliumThe2nd) * Orthodox (Tamagoyaki) * Baptist (U4Again) * Catholic (Garagarahebi, LightbulbTheCanadian, ZeTossere) Trivia * Lightbulb is the only contestant in Inanimate Insanity to be a team captain twice in two seasons. * Lightbulb's color is yellow when turned off, but white when turned on. However, real-life light bulbs are the opposite of it. * Lightbulb was originally was a boy in the first two episodes, but was changed into a girl. This was to avoid in-balance in genders. ** This is why she has a boyish voice. * Running Gag: Lightbulb is known for saying "OMGA" when worried or mad. * Lightbulb's favorite food is possibly oatmeal raisins cookies. ** However, she also has a desire for eating indelible food, like a stick. Gallery Lightbulb-Asset-inanimate-insanity-39617865-609-988.png|lightbulb Lightbulb_Bright (1).png Lightbulb2017Pose.png Lightbelb.png LightbulbNotTeamEpicAgain.png 185px-Lightbulb.png Lightbulb1.png 36. Lightbulb.png Glowing Lightbulb.png 150px-Lightbulb 2014.png Yo Lightbulb.png Remade Lightbulb.png LightBulb Icon-0.png Lightbulb out.png Lightbulb (OC Pose).png Lightbulb Icon for II 2.png ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png Lightbulb icon.png Lightbulb's Pro Pic.png LightbulbBFCC.png Lightbulb Pose.png New Lightbulb Pose.png LightbulbNotTeamEpicAgain.png Lightbulb Icon.png NB_Lightbulb.png LightbulbCastIdle.png Lightbulb_2016_Idle.png A hom nim nem!.PNG|A hom nim nem! Lightbulb2017.png 28. Lightbulb.png Lightbulb's Pose.PNG WOW Lightbulb New Pose.png WOW Lightbulb Pose.png 47. Lightbulb.png Salt, Pepper, Lightbulb and Paintbrush.PNG Lightblub.png Lightbulb is not amused.png Team Epic UFE 3rd Time.jpg Image13.png Image20.png Image127.png EFF64E94-5311-4781-85EA-5B736E4E2629.png Image70.png Lightbulb and fan.PNG Image346.png Image313.png Image132.png Image362.png 9E85A2C5-B939-4365-AE15-271C938F8873.jpeg LightBulbTelevision1955-63.png LightBulbLobster.png Bandicam 2018-01-15 13-52-16-726.png Final 8 II2 12.jpg bacon_and_eggs_on_toast_by_ball_of_sugar-dc23qu0.png Lightbrush2017Pose.png Fanbulb2017Pose.png AnimationEpicIcon2018.jpg II7.jpg Oof.png Lightbulb-oof-2008.png 2008cast-oof.png And together were memes.png Lightbulb-oof-2003.png 2003cast-oof.png Lightbulb-oof-2002.png Lightbulb-oof-2005.png 2005cast-oof.png Lightbulb vs. Flower.png|Lightbulb vs. Flower Aodr by thetgrodz-d9wbhzw.png Lightbulb Thumbs Up.png Testbulb.png Bandicam 2018-01-15 13-52-19-492.png Inanimate insanity werewolf girls by loudandproudfangirl-dbqh9g0.jpg LightbulbCool.jpg Lightbulbs1.png LightbulbNewWiki.png Bright Lightbulb.png Lightbulb asking for Pizza.png SvOCvQ9 .png Ep12.jpg Changed once again-0.png Lightbulb New Body.png|Asset Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Object Division Category:When Objects Work Category:Arms and Legs Category:Borguin Games Category:1970's births Category:1980's births Category:1990's births Category:2000's births Category:The Bright Lights Category:Team Epic Category:Team Captain Category:Canadian characters Category:American Characters Category:British Characters Category:Russian Characters Category:French Characters Category:English Characters Category:Jewish characters Category:Norwegian Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Pakistani Characters Category:Danish Characters Category:Slovenian Characters Category:African-American Characters Category:From Iowa Category:From California Category:From Florida Category:Christians Category:Bright Category:Yellow C [[Category:Occa [[Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)